


Second Chance

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Second Chance

With each passing moment, Val feels her chest tighten and her breath grow shorter. It’s been ten years since she was anywhere near the Five Kingdoms, let alone Stormholt, and despite her previous assertion, she’s beginning to doubt if she’s ready. 

Since the victory over Azura, Val found her services in high demand, and she’s been charging top dollar ever since. With an abundance of wealth, ale, and action, Val is living the life she always thought she wanted. ‘No!’ She thinks to herself. ‘This IS the life I want. Living in some stuffy castle would’ve been unbearable anyways.’

Next to the Mercenary is Severin Cale, the man who raised her and former leader of her team. He’d spent the years of his exile in a drunken stupor, going from town to town and causing trouble, and prompting the Queen of Stormholt to place a price on his head.

Val knew she shouldn’t pursue him, but the price was too hefty to explain away. The men and women fighting under her would revolt if she turned down such a large payday with no explanation, but how could they know of the pain associated with this place? She has no choice but to keep her mouth shut and act as though everything is normal.

The castle looks much as Val remembered, with some alterations, most noticeably the crests adorning the walls. Val’s eyes flutter to stop her tears. It’s a terrible shame to see any evidence of the Rys lineage removed from Stormholt to make way for that which poisons this once sacred structure. 

At the entrance is Dom. There’s a smile on his face, but it comes with a heaviness that Val understands all too well. She has some of her men escort Severin inside while she goes to greet her old friend.

“So, how is everything?”

Dom shrugs his shoulders. “It is what it is, I guess.” Val nods knowingly as Dom continues. “Kenna will be, um, happy to see you.”

“You sure about that?”

“Well, it’s not like she could be any worse.”

Val quickly wipes a tear away. She doesn’t want Dom to see her cry but hates the thought of Kenna being unhappy. As she makes her way inside, she thinks back to the last time she saw the women she loves.

Ten Years Ago

“Chug! Chug! Chug!”

Val downed mug after mug of ale much to the delight of those around her. This was a night for celebration and called for such theatrics. Azura had been defeated, there was peace throughout the world, and most importantly, Val had the love of the one who owned her heart and soul. Queen Kenna Rys; the most beautiful woman in the world had spent many a night with Val talking, sparring, laughing, and making love, and now that the war was over, Val was certain they would marry.

As soon as Kenna walked over, Val’s heart leaped at the sight of her love. The anticipation made her breath quicken, and she couldn’t wait to talk to Kenna, so she ran over to close the distance.

It was then, that Val saw the puzzling look on Kenna’s face. Sure, the Warrior Queen was battle weary, but she still should have looked much happier than she did, and for the first time in her life, Val was worried.

“Kenna!” Val called out, rushing over to take her queen’s hands, “what’s wrong? I thought you would be thrilled for this day.”

Kenna struggled to meet Val’s eyes. “I… I’m glad for the peace we now have.” Tears trickled down her face. “Val… I’ve been thinking a great deal, and I’ve made a decision. This peace we have is a tenuous one, and I must be wise and selfless going forward.”

“Kenna? What the hells are you talking about? You’re the best queen I’ve ever met, and together you and I are going to crush this royalty gig.” 

The tears flowed freely and turned into sobs. Kenna struggled to contain herself. “Val, I love you more than anything or anyone, and I always will. But I have to consider what is best for the Five Kingdoms. The alliances with Abanthus and Ducitora are new with fresh memories of war. Those things don’t go away quickly, if at all, so I must do what I can to keep the bonds strong.”

“What are you trying to tell me?”

“Val, I… I’ve chosen to marry Diavolos.”

Instantly, that sentence was burned into Val’s memory, promising to haunt her for the rest of her life. She clutched Kenna’s shoulders tightly, both of them weeping.

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” Please, Kenna, don’t do this. Just give me a chance, I can be the queen you need. You’ll see.”

“Of that, I have no doubt, Val. There is no one else I want by my side more than you, but it’s not about what I need. It’s about what the Five Kingdoms need, and Diavolos is the best thing for everyone.”

“Except for us.”

“Yes,” Kenna woefully agreed, “we must sacrifice for everyone else.”

“Kenna, I-”

“Val, please. I’ve made my decision and that’s final.” Tenderly, Kenna took Val’s hands. “I will always hate myself for hurting you, but just know that no matter where you go or what you do, I will always love you.”

“You don’t have to hurt me, or yourself. We can rule together, or even leave this place. We don’t need a fancy castle, just you and me laying under the stars every night.”

“It’s more than the castle, Val. The lives of countless people are at stake, not to mention everything my mother has built. I could never leave her life’s work and the people’s fate to someone else.” Slowly, Kenna pulled Val in for one, last kiss. At that moment, they experienced a lifetime together, and the beauty of the moment only made it all the more agonizing that it would soon end.

“Val, I love you.”

“I love you too, Kenna. Have a good life.”

***

A week later, Kenna approached the dais, searching the crowd in vain for her true love. As if Val being gone from her life was a depressing enough prospect, but looking at Diavolos’ smug grin made Kenna gag. As the new king slid his tongue in Kenna’s mouth, she found herself having to detach herself, thinking about the stubble rubbing against her face just made everything worse. She had given up her happiness, and for what? Hopefully, peace throughout the world. Only that could justify the sorrow she would carry in her heart forever.

The Present

With Severin safely secured in the prison, Val attempts to leave in a hurry, only to be stopped by Dom.

“I don’t think so, Val. She’ll want to see you.”

Val lets out a bitter laugh. “She could’ve seen me every day for the past ten years if she wanted. It’s clear that I’m no good for her lofty goals of world peace.”

Dom says nothing, only shaking his head. “Ugh, and what’s wrong with you?” Val asks impatiently.

“Please, come with me, Val. At least see Kenna from a distance and try to tell me she doesn’t want you in her life.”

Val shifts uncomfortably. “You promise that I don’t have to talk to her?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Bloody hells. Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

***

The grand dining hall looks less like the Stormholt Val had grown to love, and more like Lykos adorned with silver and black. Val knows how much the Rys legacy meant to her, and realizes how heartbroken she must be. The Mercenary looks ahead to the throne and sees, for the first time in ten years, her beloved Kenna.

“She’s even more beautiful than I remembered. But look at the bags under her eyes and the way her face seems permanently in a frown. It looks like she hasn’t slept in years.”

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?” Dom responds, “you both look like you’ve wallowed in misery for years. Maybe you could change all of that.”

“Hmph, yeah right. She’s the one who broke things off with me, so I don’t see why I have to make the first move.”

Dom places a hand on Val’s shoulder. “Are you going to judge her for that mistake forever? She doesn’t know you’re here, Val. But I promise you she would scour the earth if she thought it would bring you back into her life.”

Val tenses as prepares herself to ask her question. “Dom, what the hells happened? I’ve been more or less out of the Five Kingdoms this whole time, but it doesn’t feel like Kenna achieved the kind of peace she was seeking.”

Letting out a long sigh, Dom explained the situation. “It’s been awful, Val. At first, things seemed stable, but very quickly the other kingdoms began to feel a stronger presence from the Nevrakis’. Abanthus soldiers frequently mistreat our allies and only receive a slap on the wrist for fear of another war. But I fear that we may get war anyway with Rowan stirring up anti-Diavolos sentiment. Not that I blame her, but it’s been hells for Kenna trying to keep her, Tevan, and everyone else in line. I fear that war is inevitable, and it’s just a matter of when.”

“And what is Kenna doing about this?”

“Literally everything she can. But it’s no use. I’m the last of her friends, Val and even I’m growing impatient with her. She sacrificed everything to make this work, but I also think she’s lost the will to stand up to him.”

Val wipes away her hot tears. “Maybe you can show me to a guest room? I need a night to process before seeing her.”

“Of course, Val.”

But unbeknownst to either of them, just as Val stood up, she caught the attention of Kenna. The Warrior Queens half-dead eyes lit up at the sight of her beloved. She wants to rush over and take Val in a drugging kiss, but keeps her calm, much as she has for years. But eventually, the sadness overtakes her and she rushes to her room.

Kenna wails on her bed, using the silver-colored sheets to muffle the sounds of her cries. She’s held in her sadness for so long, only for her wounds to be opened up tonight. Of course, she has to see Val. She can’t let the love of her life get away again, so she dries her face, stands tall and charges to the door only to see Diavolos standing on the other side.

“Going somewhere, my queen?”

For a second, Kenna stammers, but quickly collects herself to the point that Diavolos doesn’t seem to notice. 

“I was going to check with Helene on the status of our prisoner.”

“Severin? Not to worry about him, my beautiful wife. I’ve seen to it that he is to be transferred to Lykos where he will be trained to be a soldier under the Nevrakis army.”

Diavolos peels his shirt off and looks at Kenna seductively. As she has had to many a night, she forces a smile on her lips and tries to ignore her husband’s body hair. 

“Why would you do that? Rowan’s already angry enough with us as it is! If we let Severin get away with the havoc he’s caused in Thorngate, gods know what she’ll do. Not to mention what he’s done to Fydoria and Ebrimel.”

The Nevrakis shrugs and pulls his pants off, making no attempt to hide his erection. Kenna tries her best not to look despite her husbands flaunting.

“My beautiful Kenna, you stress yourself out too much. A wise king knows not to ignore the potential for a powerful ally, and if Rowan wants to start a war over that, she’ll end up regretting such foolishness.”

“But…”

“Kenna!” Diavolos’ face turns a shade of red, then immediately tones down and that slick smile of his returns. “Let’s move past that, shall we?” He tugs the straps of her dress. “It would be please me if you disrobed.”

“Yes, Diavolos,” Kenna replies and lets her dress pool to the floor. Her mind goes to a blank place as she accepts her fate for yet another night.

***

Under the cover of dark, Kenna lies face up as she listens to her husband lying beside her. The stink that his body radiates makes Kenna ill, making her wish she could wash the scent off her body, but even in the bath, he’s with her. She listens intently until the booming snore of his sleep fills the room. 

Seizing the opportunity, she slowly crawls out of the bed reaching for her silver and black robe. The silk hugs her curvy figure as she ties the straps. Her heart races and her movements are shaky as she feels her way around the room. She reaches for the door, and just when it’s opened a crack…

“What the hells do you think you’re doing?”

Diavolos has her by the arm. Try as she might, she cannot break his grip. She has never disobeyed him like this, and fears for what he might do. Can she bring herself to fight him? If she does, everything she’s worked for will be gone, but if not there may be war anyways, and Val will be out of her life forever.

“Diavolos!” She calls out. “Don’t do this!”

Even in the dark, Kenna can see the rage written in his face. He’s capable of anything, and that frightens her. 

Diavolos raises his hand, ready to strike Kenna when he feels a rough hand gripping his wrist.

“Get. The Hells. Off her.”

Val hurls Diavolos across the room, the light from the hallways pools inside illuminating the two warriors in combat. Diavolos may have the advantage in size and strength, but Val’s speed and agility more than make up the difference. 

Kenna watches on with concern before finally knowing what she needs to do. She stands up, grabs her dagger and before Diavolos knows what hit him, is bleeding from the chest. 

“I gave up everything so you could help me usher peace. But now I know that it wasn’t worth it.”

Diavolos goes pale and falls to the ground, dead, and after a moment, Kenna takes Val in a tight hug.

“Oh gods, Val. I’ve missed you so much. Can you ever forgive me?”

For the first time in years, Val allows herself to genuinely smile. “Hells, gorgeous. I could never stay mad at you.” The two of them share a passionate kiss and Val reaches to untie Kenna’s robe, only for the Warrior Queen to pull back.

“Val… I’m sorry. I really am. It’s just that I need some time before I can be intimate with you.” She cups Val’s face and kisses her softly on the lips. “For years, I’ve dreaded the physical advancements of my partner, and that’s going to be something I need to work out in my head. I love you, Val, and I hope you know just how beautiful you are. Can you give me some time, Val? I promise you that when I’m ready it’ll be the most beautiful night of our lives.”

The Mercenary pulls Kenna in for a hug, stroking the back of her head affectionately. “Anything for you, Kenna. I may be in heat for you, but there was always more to us than that. You take all the time you need, and I’ll be at your side the whole time, ready to please you in every way Diavolos never could.”

With Val as the new Queen, Abanthus will likely declare war, but that no longer matters as the rest of the Five Kingdoms as well as the Iron Empire led by an older, wiser Empress Lia will eagerly take their side, ready to rid the world of the plague that is the Nevrakis’. The path ahead is difficult and fraught with danger, but Kenna and Val have a second chance and this time they’ll face whatever comes their way together.


End file.
